


Apple Pie Life

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas live a perfect apple-pie life in this short FanFic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Life

Dean looked over his shoulder at the sound of people cooing. Cas had just walked in, a parade of several little girls leading him, throwing petals at his feet; white, to match their satin dresses and lace shoes. Dean looked up at the ceiling, forcing back the lump in his throat, not wanting anyone to see his softer side. He knew why Cas had chosen green and white as the colours for today, though not many other did. “Green, to match the eyes of my beloved. And white, to match the beautiful soul within” Cas had said a few months earlier. Dean turned to face Cas as he stood beside him, green tie looking odd against his brown trench coat, which to Dean’s frustration, Cas refused to leave at home. Cas gazed into the eyes of Dean, his Dean, after all this time. The ceremony began, and they exchanged vows.

“Dean, I asked you once if you wanted to be saved. But I saved you anyway. Because I knew at that moment, I had to have you, and that I couldn’t live without you. We may fight at times, but my love for you is stronger than any bond. I will cry with you when we hold our children for the first time, I will laugh with you when we do silly things, I will hold you when you wake up from your nightmares. I will be here. Always. I will always watch over you and protect you, even if I put myself in danger, it is worth every second, if it means I don’t have to lose you again. I promise to love you with every ounce of my heart and soul. For all eternity…”  
Dean swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat, looking into Cas’s watery blue eyes. With a slight cough, he pushed his shoulders back, sighed, and slapped on his serious face.  
“Cas, I asked you if angels are warriors or guardians, you never answered my question. You only said ‘I will watch over you as your guardian, and fight for you if I must’… Well, here we are, several years later, and you are still looking after me. I can’t promise to always be the best partner, but I can promise to protect you and love you and care for you as you have for me. I don’t know what I would do without you, I need you. My angel in a trench coat-” The friends gathered in the room laughed “-I promise I will always be here for you, and I hope you will always be here for me. I love you Castiel, from the depths of hell to the heights of heaven, and back again. For all eternity.”

Sam nudged his brother in the ribs, handing him the two silver rings on a green cushion. Dean blushed as their friends applauded their vows, then gently stroked a single tear from his angels’ soft cheek. The registrar announced the two of them officially partners, and with that, Cas leaped into Dean’s arms, their lips locked in an everlasting embrace. Dean entwined his fingers in Cas’s perfect black-brown hair.

 

~

  
In the evening, a large room strewn with white and green ribbons, candles with angel wings centring round tables, a bustle of laughter and chattering hanging in the air. Above the noise, came a loud gasp, and suddenly “THE BUFFET HAS PIE!”  
Cas looked down at the table and chuckled to himself, if only Dean knew the trouble he had gone through to get cherry pie on the list. Dean returned to sit beside his partner, two plates set in front of him piled with a mountain of pie. He pushed one plate towards Cas, who simply shook his head, a huge grin spread from ear to ear.

During the meal, a few people made toasts, including Dean and Cas, who simply repeated the most tear-jerking parts of their vows. Finally, Sam stood up, lightly tapping his champagne glass with a spoon.  
“As the best man, and brother to one of the grooms, I guess it’s my turn… We fight, we argue, we disagree at times, but you’re the most important person in my life. We have played pranks on each other, like gluing hands to bottles and putting itching powder in each other’s shorts. We have nearly killed each other, or wanted to. And gone for long periods of time without talking. But you’re still my brother, and the only person I have right now. But now that I have to share you, I’m just glad it’s with Cas. I don’t think I could let you run off so easily with anyone else. I’m just glad I don’t have to hear him whine about my peanut butter and banana sandwiches any more! Mum would be proud of you, maybe not dad, but then again we -well, everyone- always knew you were a bit, er-” Sam coughed, and looked back down at the paper in his hands “So, yeah, basically… Congrats brother! And may the angels shine down on both of you… Or something like that?”

Cas planted a kiss onto Deans cheek, then stood up, offering his hand to his new partner.  
Deans hands trembled slightly as he took hold of Cas’s waist, the lights dimming down and the music changing to their song; Earth Angel, by The Penguins. Cas moved with such grace, leading Dean in their first dance. After a short time, Dean began to relax, letting Cas lead him to the slow tune, a cheeky smile creeping across his freckles. Cas smiled in return, which just encouraged his partner.  
“Oh earth angel, earth angel, please be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time. I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you…” Dean started to sing quietly in Cas’s ear.  
Cas’s smile only grew, thankful that Dean chose him, thankful that he finally has his human.  
A new song came on, and gradually, the dance floor flooded with people. Sam sat at the top table, watching his brother and new brother-in-law dance, clearly mesmerised by each other in the spotlight. One corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile, knowing that his brother was finally safe and happy.

 

~

 

The late morning sun steamed in through the white voile curtains. Dean pulled the covers up over his face, and rolled onto his front, exposing his bare back.  
“Good morning sleepy” Cas cooed, tracing his index finger down Deans spine before kissing his shoulder tenderly. Dean groaned in response, and rolled onto his back again, pulling the quilt further off Cas. Chuckling, Cas drew circles with his fingers over Deans tattoo, whilst admiring every inch of his humans face. Dean opened one eye slightly, squinting against the sunlight.  
“I thought it was all a dream” he muttered, a sleepy half-smile creeping over his face.  
“If it was, would we be in this amazing room?” Cas whispered in return, running his fingers through Deans morning hair. Dean opened his other eye slightly, tilted his head up to look around, then lay it back down on his feather pillow.  
“Wake me up when there is pie” He sighed, rolling onto his side and cuddling into Cas’s chest. Chuckling, Cas rolled his eyes and sat up to stretch, moving Dean to rest on his lap.  
“I thought you ate enough pie last night” Cas smiled, playing with deans hair between his fingers.  
“There is never enough pie” Dean grumbled sleepily.  
“How about we go down to breakfast and see if there is any more?”  
At the word ‘more’ Dean’s eyes shot open and he looked up at his angel questioningly, as if looking for approval. Cas helped pull Dean from his cocoon of blankets, before handing him one of the robes from the foot of the bed. Dean looked Cas up and down in approval, causing Cas to look down at himself and blush, before grabbing his own robe.  
“You don’t need to cover up any more” Dean grinned, kissing Cas’s cheek. Cas blushed ferociously, then walked into the bathroom. The remnants of rose petals and bubbles still lay in the bottom of the tub, candles burnt down to their base outlining the gold footed bath.  
“Last night was… majestic” Dean smirked, rubbing Cas’s shoulders as they looked down at the mess of clothes and towels on the floor.  
“I’m glad. I must admit, I was really nervous. We hadn’t done-”  
“shhh…” Dean placed a finger on Cas’s soft lips “There is no need to be nervous in a relationship as strong as ours”  
Cas gazed into the beautiful green eyes of his human, content and one with his life. He took hold of Dean’s hand near his mouth, and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.  
“Never again” he promised, looking up at Dean’s perfect face.

 

~

 

“This place is beautiful Dean, look at the rafters and the log burner fireplace!”  
“It’s perfect” Dean agreed, wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist and holding him by his side.  
“There are three bedrooms, one with an en suite and the others across the hall from the large bathroom. There is a separate kitchen and diner, and of course this large family room with the big window across the whole front wall” The realtor explained, waving her hand around whilst talking.

Within a month, vans were parked on the street as men carried leather couches, dining table sets, and a double bed into the house. Cas caught Dean staring as one of the movers lifted his shirt to wipe his brow, his tanned muscular chest glistening in the heat.  
“It’s rude to stare” Cas joked, nudging Dean in the ribs before planting a kiss on his open jaw.  
“I wasn’t-” Dean spun round and objected, then laughed as he saw Cas’s cheeky grin in his face.  
“Hey!” Dean yelped, diving at one of the men dumping a box on the couch “Please be careful, my Xbox is in there…” he pleaded, opening the box and checking the contents.

“Hey, Cas, come hold this ladder while I paint the wall?”  
Cas walked into their bedroom to be met by a splat of paint across his face. He stood there, stunned, while Dean held his sides in laughter.  
“Why did you just-” Cas started, crossing his eyes and looking in horror at the paint dripping from his nose onto his white shirt.  
“It’s to match your wings” Dean chuckled, gesturing towards the paint pots on the floor.  
“In that case, you shouldn’t use Eggshell, you need Brilliant White” Cas laughed, throwing a blob of white paint at Dean. He instantly stopped laughing as the paint splattered across his cheek and onto his lips, flecks getting into his hair line.  
“Oh Dean I’m sorry, it wasn’t supposed to go in your-”  
Cas was cut off by more Eggshell paint getting thrown at him, this time getting tangled in his hair.  
“Now we’re even” Dean huffed jokingly, picking up a sheet from the floor and rubbing his face.

“What are we doing with this room?” Dean called to Cas, standing in a small empty room with a large paintbrush in his hand. Cas walked up behind him and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder, sighing.  
“Did I tell you that you look hot in overalls?” he whispered, gazing at the blank wall ahead of them.  
“Did I tell you that you’re too cheeky to be an angel?” Dean retorted playfully, turning to look into Cas’s watery eyes “What’s wrong?” he frowned.  
“I have an idea for the room” Cas smiled cheekily, then skipped out the door and around the corner. He returned seconds later with two pots of paint.  
“Baby pink and Sky blue?” Dean questioned, puzzled by the suggestion. He looked up at Cas, who smiled in a way which said everything for him. Dean smiled back, taking hold of the paint and laying them on the ground. He took hold of his phone and went to find the phone book.

 

~

 

“All these kids are cute” Said Cas, looking at a combination of art work and photos on the wall.  
“Cas, we can only have one” Dean chuckled, watching his angel skip around with a smile on his face.  
“Mr Winchester?”  
Dean looked to his left, where the manager of the home was stood in a door way. Cas turned after a delay, still not used to being called a Winchester.  
“Would you two like to come in?” The woman smiled, stepping into the office. Cas walked ahead of Dean and took a seat, still bouncing around in his place.  
“We spoke on the phone Mr-”  
“Just call me Dean, it’s easier since there are two Mr’s” Dean interjected, jokingly.  
“Yes, well, Dean… I am Amanda. We spoke on the phone. You and your partner are looking to adopt. Tell me, what age child are you looking for?” She continued.  
“We don’t know to be perfectly honest, just a child we can watch grow up, maybe under two years old? Gender doesn’t matter either” Cas answered for him, the look of excitement still on his face.  
“We actually brought in a little girl last night, she was a twin, but her brother died during birth and the parents couldn’t cope with the trauma and looking after a baby at the same time. She is only three days old. The nurse is bottle feeding her in the kitchen as we speak” Amanda smiled, looking through her filing cabinet. Dean and Cas shared an excited glance, knowing she would be perfect and well-loved in their house. Amanda placed the file on the desk in front of them, open on a photo of the baby with a description. A messy mop of brown-black hair and huge green eyes, the perfect combination of both Cas and Dean.  
“I think you two will love her, she looks a lot like you both. She will need a lot of love to support her after a traumatic few days, and I can tell you two will be perfect”  
“Can we see her?” Cas asked, his eyes fixed on the photo. Amanda nodded, then walked to the door, gesturing for them to follow.

She led them down the corridor and into a large kitchen area, where a middle aged nurse sat, holding a bundle of blankets in one hand, and a bottle of milk in the other.  
“Grace, this is Dean and Castiel Winchester, they are looking to adopt Sofiel” She turned to face Dean and Cas “We changed her name. It was Muriel but the birth mother didn’t want the baby to have the name she was given, she didn’t want the child to be able to trace her. We have a lot of requests like that here-”  
Cas looked at Dean when Muriel was mentioned, a look that was a combination of disgust and relief.  
“The mother chose names of angels because during an ultrasound they were told there might be complications, we stuck to that theme for luck, I hope a religious name is okay with you?”  
“It’s perfect” Cas nodded, still gazing at the bundle of blankets in the nurses arms.  
“Can we hold her?” Dean asked, taking a step towards the nurse.  
“Sadly not, due to child protection. But you can see her. Once you sign the adoption forms you can hold her, don’t worry” Amanda shrugged.

The nurse, Grace, stood up and walked over to the three of them, moving the edges of the blanket away from Sofiel’s face. Dean looked down at the tiny blob of pink, which opened its huge eyes and looked straight into his. He felt a tug at his heart, and cleared his throat, standing upright. Cas was almost in tears by his side, and looked at him hopefully.  
“Can we keep her?” He pleaded with Dean, holding his arm with both hands. Smiling, Dean turned to face Amanda.  
“Where do we sign?”

 

~

 

Dean was putting a crib together in the pink and white painted room, while Cas stood in the doorway, cradling their tiny baby, watching his human at work.  
“See? I told you I could do this. It’s a man’s job to build everything” Dean sighed, finally putting down his power tools and sitting back.  
“Oh dean, it’s perfect! I can’t believe we found one with angel wings engraved in the headboard” Cas cooed, walking over to admire the handiwork. Dean stood, and began attempting to put covers on the mattress. After bending the mattress to try and fit the sheet over, it sprung back and hit him in the chest.  
“urgh!” He cried out, dropping the mattress back onto the floor.  
“Here, take Sofie, this needs an angels touch” Cas smirked, carefully passing Sofiel to Dean and taking his place on the floor.  
“More like a woman’s touch” Dean grumbled under his breath, gently rocking Sofie as she slept in his arms. Cas fitted the sheets and placed the mattress in the crib, then began to tidy away Deans power tools into his box.  
“These need to be locked away in the garage” He insisted, before walking out the room with the box.  
“See Soph? Daddy can make things. Just not you… Well, even if I could, nothing could come close to how perfect you are. You truly are an angel…” Dean cradled Sofiel in one arm, straightening the mattress sheet with the other “I will never let anyone hurt you. My precious baby girl”

Cas picked up the mosses basket that they had used for the first few months of having Sofiel.  
“I will put this in the garage, just in case-” Cas smiled at Dean, letting him finish the sentence himself. Dean smiled back, then continued to move the room around one handed. When Cas returned, he took hold of Sofiel in one arm, a ready-made bottle in the other hand. Dean continued to move the glossy white furniture into the small room, all engraved with angel wings on each side. A changing table, toy box, fancy dress box, and a chest of drawers.  
“It is getting late, should we let Soph try out her new crib?” Cas suggested, handing the now full and sleepy baby back to Dean, who gently lay her down in her new crib.  
“She looks so tiny” He cooed, pulling the pink knitted blanket up over her legs, and laying her favourite elephant teddy by her side.  
“She outgrew her mosses basket so quickly” Cas sighed, looking down at their little angel.  
They walked out the room hand in hand, and headed to their own bed.

Cas curled up in bed, Dean holding him from behind, wrapping his arms around him protectively, their warm bodies pressed against each other.  
“Goodnight Dean” Cas sighed, closing his eyes. He had grown accustomed to sleeping like this, though it took a while. The first night he spent with Dean, he just lay on the bed in his clothes all night, not sleeping. But after time of living as a human would, he slowly adjusted to sleeping like Dean does, but without all the drooling or snoring.  
“Goodnight” Dean smiled, planting a soft kiss on the back of Cas’s neck.  
He nuzzled into his angels back, and closed his eyes.

 

~

 

“Something smells good”  
Cas turned to see Dean sleepily walk into the open kitchen, his hair a tangled mess and eyes still half closed. Cas smiled, turning to straighten Deans twisted shorts.  
“You must have been rolling around all night” He chuckled, then turned to attend the breakfast he was cooking on the hob.  
“Is that bacon?” Deans eyes opened wider as he admired Cas’s handiwork.  
“Yes, and sausages, and eggs…” Cas chimed proudly, dancing a little as he flipped the bacon over.  
“Daddy, daddy!”  
Dean turned and scooped up Sofiel who was toddling towards him as fast as her little legs could.  
“Good morning my little princess” He laughed, holding her in a tight hug against his chest, he little sleepy face resting on his shoulder.  
“Morning sweetie, I made you pancakes” Cas smiled, laying a plate on the table of her highchair. Dean strapped Sofiel in and sat down on his own chair facing her, taking hold of the plate.  
“What shapes have we got today” He mused, taking a stab at one of the tiny pancakes with a little pink princess fork.  
“Look! Daddy made a heart, a smilie face, and a star” Dean continued, taking off a small piece of star shaped pancake and feeding it to Sofiel. She giggled happily in response, waving her hands around.

“I can’t believe she will be a year old in less than two months” Cas sighed, watching their baby toddle around, before falling on her nappy. Sofiel picked up a teething toy and shoved it between her six baby teeth, covering the toy in slobber.  
“Come here you” Dean laughed, taking hold of a baby blanket and wiping the slobber from around her mouth and chin “She is growing up so fast” he continued, sitting back and admiring the beauty of their first child.  
“She needs a brother” Cas grinned, looking hopefully at Dean. Both he and Sofiel looked at Cas, Dean with a smile and Sofiel with a quizzical expression.  
“Would you like that sweetie? A little brother to push around?” Dean joked, tickling Sofiel until she squeezed in delight.  
“Baby?” She finally asked, looking from one daddy to the other.  
“Yes, a baby” Cas nodded, joining them on the floor and glancing sideways at Dean for approval.  
“I think it’s a wonderful idea” He agreed, an excited grin plastered across his freckles “though we should wait until after a certain someone’s birthday, an early Christmas present… in September”  
Sofiel looked at Dean puzzled, her tiny hand halfway in her mouth.  
“Christmas sweetie, you get presents. Like your birthday is in August” He tried to explain, but Sofiel was already crawling off towards her toys, clearly not interested.  
“This will be the most amazing year” Cas grinned, looking into his humans eyes which were filled with excitement and joy.

 

~

 

“Dean, come help me-“  
He ran outside to see Cas slip on the icy drive way, clutching onto the Impala as he fell and dropped his grocery bags.  
“Baby!” Dean screeched, running towards Cas. Cas sighed, and reached out his hand towards dean, who ran past him and held the car, checking it for scratches.  
“Really Dean?” Cas huffed, looking at him with a scowl.  
“Oh, yeah…” Dean gasped, gripping Cas’s hand and helping him to his feet “Sorry”  
“Grab the bags” Cas ordered, half joking, as he walked towards the house, straightening his coat.  
Once inside, Dean took the bags to the kitchen and started to unpack. Cas walked over to the mosses basket beside the couch, and scooped up the little bundle.  
“Hey there Destiel” He cooed, stroking the baby’s soft cheek with his index finger.  
“Still hate the name” Dean called from the kitchen.  
“Ignore mean daddy, you’re beautiful” Cas continued, taking a seat on the couch, cradling the baby.  
“Daddy!” cheered Sofiel, jumping at Dean who picked her up and placed her on the counter.  
“You gonna’ help me unpack?” He smiled, placing a shopping bag beside her. Sofiel took out items one by one and passed them to her father, calling out some of the names as she did so.  
“Pie!” She screeched happily, holding out a frozen cherry pie. Dean whirled round, and a smile spread across his face as he took the pie.  
“You’re welcome” Cas called from the front room, a happy ring to his voice.

Dean held Sofiel at chest height while she attempted to wrap silver tinsel around their tree, whilst Destiel was sat trying to gum a bauble from the pack Cas was using.  
“Sweetie, that isn’t a toy” Cas insisted, taking the bauble from him and hanging it on the tree “youre doing an awesome job Sofie” he continued, planting a kiss on his daughter’s cheek.  
Dean put Sofiel beside Destiel and helped Cas with the rest of the decorations, then lastly, handed the angel to Cas. Cas looked down at the topper and then at dean, slightly bemused.  
“It’s only fitting” Dean joked, handing the angel to Cas, who then placed it on top of the tree.  
“Perfect!” Sofiel yelped cheerfully, clapping her hands. Dean and Cas grinned at each other.

“Family time!” Dean yelled through his cupped hands, then made a trumpet noise. The front room suddenly filled with Cas holding Destiel, shortly followed by Sofiel, who pushed ahead and dived onto the couch, determined to get the best spot.  
“What film then Soph, since you were first” Dean asked, crawling over to the pile of DVD’s.  
“Frozen!” She answered instantly, bouncing in place. Dean put the DVD on and joined the family on the couch, pretending to squash Sofiel in the middle. Cas was letting Destiel gum on a cheesy Cheeto, whilst he scoffed through the rest of them, Sofiel occasionally stealing a few.  
“Share the nachos with me” Dean suggested, letting Sofiel try one covered in cheese.  
“mmmm!” she enthused, taking another, before sitting back and watching the film.

“Let it go, let it go!” Sofiel and Cas were singing, Dean pretending he wasn’t singing along even though you could hear him muttering the words under his breath. He still put up this tough exterior at times, though Cas knew the real Dean. The one who sung happy birthday at the top of his lungs on Sofiels birthday, who joined the kids on the bouncy castle onto to get piled on, who handmade Sofiels princess cake and covered it with edible glitter.  
“Daddy, sing” Sofiel instructed, poking Dean in the ribs hard.  
“Here I stand in the light of day, let the storm rage on… The cold never bothered me anyway!” He suddenly belted out to finish the song. Sofiel and Destiel were both in fits of laughter.  
“You think that’s funny?” Dean questioned, turning to tickle Sofiel “you think it’s funny?” he laughed, tickling Sofiel until she squirmed off the couch, squealing.


End file.
